marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nameless Thanos
|tags = Defensive: Tank Villain Villain of the Contest Size: XL |origin = Marvel Contest of Champions |victory animation = The camera pans on Nameless Thanos as he flexes his Infinity Gauntlet. |abilities = Infinity Gauntlet Primeval Cocoon Ruthless Pandemonium Warmonger’s Imperative |signature ability = Master of a Dead Universe}} Nameless Thanos is a non-playable Combined Champion exclusive to the Event Quest, Avengers Forever, and the final boss of this Quest. Being a Combined Champion, he has a Class Bonus against every other Champion Class with the exception of another Combined. Gameplay Information Nameless Thanos is basically a black-and-white variant of Thanos with a weaker Signature Ability, as well as an Infinity Gauntlet, from Beginner to Heroic difficulty. However, from Master difficulty onwards, he demonstrates his true powers while utilising his Infinity Gauntlet and poses a much more dangerous threat for anyone seemingly worthy enough to complete the Quest. For some reason, Nameless Thanos appears to be black-and-white other than his red eyes, and is dubbed “Thanos” in his Ability descriptions. Abilities *'Infinity Class (Passive):' **All Champions have Class Disadvantage when fighting against Thanos. **After fighting against him for 10 seconds, Avengers will turn the tide of battle and receive Class Advantage for the rest of the fight. *'Infinity Gauntlet:' **Thanos permanently generates Power after activating an Infinity Stone, at the rate of 1 bar of Power over 10 seconds. This is the only way Thanos gains Power in this fight. **When dropping below 95% Health, Thanos activates his Primeval Cocoon, and has a maximum of one bar of Power. **When dropping below 65% Health, Thanos activates his Ruthless Pandemonium, instantly fills his first bar of Power, and increases his maximum Power to 2 bars. **When dropping below 30% Health, Thanos activates his Warmonger’s Imperative, instantly fills his first 2 bars of Power, and increases his maximum power to 3 bars. **All of Thanos’s Special Attacks only cost 1 bar of Power to activate, and he will only activate a Special Attack when reaching his current maximum Power. Special Attacks *'???' **??? ***Thanos surrounds himself in a Primeval Cocoon reflecting all damage and Stuns back at the attacker, and granting himself a 100% chance to Perfect Block. ***While Primeval Cocoon is active, if the attacker strikes Thanos’s Block it grants them Power as if it were a hit. ***If Thanos is struck by a Heavy or Special Attack, the Primeval Cocoon is lost until he activates it again. *'???' **Some projectiles in this Special Attack are no more than a mere illusion. ***Thanos unleashes Ruthless Pandemonium granting him a Passive Safeguard from taking more than 0.5% of his Max Health in damage, and Inverting the Attacker’s controls. ***The Attacker’s Inverted Controls are removed when Thanos is struck by a Heavy or Special Attack. *'???' **??? ***Thanos enters Warmonger’s Imperative, gaining Unstoppable for 5 seconds, going Indestructible], and increasing the power that the attacker gains for landing hits by 50% but reducing their Critical Damage to 0. ***Thanos places an Armor Break on the attacker reducing their Armor Rating by X every 1 second(s). The closer the attacker is to Thanos, the faster these Armor Breaks are placed. ***Intercepting Thanos’s Dash Attacks Category:Unplayable